


Wedding Dance

by RiverStoleDeansImpala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStoleDeansImpala/pseuds/RiverStoleDeansImpala
Summary: What should happen between these 2 with their chemistry. During the wedding reception for John and Mary. This is a one shot.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 7





	Wedding Dance

Molly was watching Sherlock playing his violin for Mary and John. She had always loved hearing him play. She looked to her right at the fidgety man that was her guest. So embarrassing, his theory to Sherlock’s inquiry during the dinner. She could at least chuckle at Greg’s theory, as she knew that he was actually just joking. But, with Tom, he was serious. She rolled her eyes, but wished that she hadn’t. Her eyes now landed on the brunette woman next to her. Janine. Mary’s Maid of Honor. Molly had seen her flirting with Sherlock and Sherlock somewhat responding, although others wouldn’t say that. She knew Sherlock well enough to know that he had noticed this one. She finally notices that Sherlock has finished playing when Janine gives a loud shout of praise. Molly cringes and then sees Sherlock toss his boutonniere to Janine. She’s disappointed in that. Sherlock then makes a short Best Man speech. Wait? Did he say 3? The music starts and Molly forgets that little slip of Sherlock’s. Tom tells her that he’s going to head home. He has to work in the morning, but Mrs. Hudson would drive her home if she’d like to stay. She tells him to go, she’s staying. She feels a little bad, she might have sounded a bit harsh. Oh well. She joins the little group that Mrs. Hudson is dancing with. Her eyes drift to Sherlock and sees that he starts over to Janine, but apparently, she’s dancing with the guy from the dinner. She’s happy about that. That competition gone. The song ends and a slow song starts playing. She glances around. No Sherlock. She sighs. Mrs. Hudson and her date, Mr. Chatterjee head out to the dance floor. Molly sighs and starts heading over to the tables to sit.  


“Where’s your date?” She turns to see that Greg is back from taking the photographer to jail.  


“He had to go home.”  


“You don’t sound that disappointed.”  


“After the banquet, do you blame me for not wanting him around?”  


“S’pose not. Wanna dance with me?”  


She looked at him, surprised. “Um, sure.”  


She lets him lead her back out onto the floor. He draws her into his arms with a practiced ease, his arms around her waist. She wraps an arm around his neck, her other arm hooked up and around his arm and back, hand on his shoulder, she rests her head on his chest. Greg lightly rests his cheek on Molly’s head. He figures that the only reason that he’s able to dance with Molly this night is due to Sherlock having left early. He knows that Molly still wants Sherlock. He was hoping that in time, she might change her mind. His divorce was finalized in Sherlock’s absence. He was now free to love Molly with all of his heart. He decided that he finally had to tell her.  


“I’m not sure if you knew, Molly, but I’ve, um, liked you for quite some time.”  


She lifts her head to look up at him. “What?”  


He can feel his cheeks heating up. “I’ve, um, liked you for quite some time.”  


Molly is surprised. She’s not sure what to do with this. “I didn’t know.”  


“Would you mind if we talked?”  


“There’s a garden greenhouse just to the back. If you’re wanting to talk privately.”  


“Lead on.”  


They head to the doors that lead out to the rose garden, just off to the side of the stage. Mrs. Hudson sees them and smiles. All she can think of is “finally”. She goes back to dancing with Mr. Chatterjee.  


Out in the garden, Molly reaches down and takes Greg’s hand. She loops it around her waist as she releases it to loop her arm around his. Greg’s happy at this, as he wasn’t sure what to do. They stroll casually through the breathtaking garden and find a secluded gazebo towards the back. They sit on one of the padded benches.  


“So,” starts Molly. “Quite the revelation, that.”  


“It’s never been quite the right time to tell you. I was still married to Hannah, though, technically, we were separated. Took forever for our divorce to finalize. She kept trying to make things work, but I was done. Especially after that Christmas that we were supposed to get back together. Then during the years that Sherlock faked his death, my divorce was finally finalized, but you were with Tom.”  


“When did you realize that you liked me, though?”  


“That’s just it, Molly. It’s hard to explain.”  


“Try.”  


He sighs. He chuckled, ducking his head a little. “I’ll try.” He looks at her. “Before that Christmas party at John and Sherlock’s flat, I saw you, first and foremost, as a friend. You were always there for me. You even comforted me when Hannah and I first split. I wanted to go back to her, you kept telling me that if I wanted to work it out, I should try, but you’d be there if I needed a shoulder in case it didn’t. Hannah and I were talking it out and I had thought that we had it sorted. Then I went to that Christmas party. You floored me in that black cocktail dress the silver trim, your hair up and curly with that bow in your hair. I knew that it was for Sherlock, but it was me that noticed. I saw you. But I had a difficult time competing for your affections with Sherlock. Then with Tom. By the way, if you don’t mind me saying, he’s a prat.”  


Molly is astounded by this revelation. She also had to completely agree with his assertion that Tom was a prat. “So, since that Christmas party?”  


“I think that’s when it finally dawned on me that it was you. The reason that I wanted my heart to be free.”  


“What are you saying? Do you love me?”  


“So much that it hurts.”  


Molly is taken aback. Her lips part slightly in her shock. She doesn’t know what to say. All of this time, she’d been pining for Sherlock when here was Greg pining for her. What a trio they made. While Sherlock was gone, before Tom, she’d mentioned to John the possibility of finding someone to take her mind off of Sherlock. John had, she had thought that he was joking at the time, mentioned she should have a good snog with Greg. Maybe he had known something that she hadn’t known. All of the times that they were next to each other in close proximity, their hands would accidentally brush and she would notice him lightly blushing. He was always trying to make her laugh, he disliked seeing her gloomy. She closed her mouth and looked him. She saw him in a new light. She put a hand lightly on his cheek and reached up to his lips with hers, kissing him softly. Greg shifts towards her on the bench, an arm looping around her waist to pull her towards him, his other arm shifts her legs up and on top of his so that she is almost sitting across his lap. He loops that arm around her waist, as well and then shifts his other hand up her back to support Molly. He deepens the kiss, his tongue parting her lips to slip in and caress her tongue with his. Molly lets out a small moan. A thought goes through Greg’s mind. He doesn’t think that the prat Tom had ever kissed Molly this way. Although he knew that Molly kind of taunted Sherlock, almost goaded him by telling him that she and Tom had quite a lot of sex, he was starting to doubt that. He figured that she wasn’t a virgin, but she hadn’t slept with Tom. He didn’t think that idiot would even know what to do. Molly’s arms were now wrapped around Greg’s neck, one of her hands in his short hair. She shifts, straddling Greg’s lap. The hand not in Greg’s hair travels down to his chest. Her heart pounds. She wants him. She wondered if Sherlock knew that she had lied to him, she kind of figured that Greg had an inkling, since he was more acquainted with sex than Sherlock. She had gotten as far as almost getting Tom into the bedroom before he had fumbled out a weak excuse to leave, leaving her unsatisfied. Always unsatisfied. It had been a long time. She had actually been with Jim Moriarty. He had been amazing in bed and had been an amazing kisser. That had been wonderful. Then there was the shock of who he was. That had been a bummer. She decided that she had to be bold. She reached down to Greg’s belt. She unbuckled it and then went for the button on his trousers. After unbuttoning, she unzipped him. Greg is noticing what she’s doing and nearly pulls away from her.  


“Greg, please.” Molly pleads.  


“Molly, are you sure?”  


“God, yes.”  


He resumes their kiss and his hands go to her legs, running them up and under the skirt of her dress. His hands go up to her ass. One of his hands moves to her crotch, going into her panties to find her vagina. He inserts a finger in and finds that she is tight. Molly gasps at the feel of Greg’s finger inside of her. She has a hand inside of his boxers, her hand stimulating Greg’s cock. Her other hand now grasps Greg’s shoulder. Greg slips another finger in, stretching her. Molly breaks the kiss with a hard gasp, her forehead on his. She removes her hand from him and lifts up to a kneel. Greg takes this opportunity, first pulling his fingers out and then removing her panties, tossing them on the floor of the gazebo. She lowers herself back to straddling his lap. She pulls his straining cock out of his boxers. She encircles his cock with her hand, sliding her hand up and down the length, enjoying the silky hardness of it. Greg helps to lift her above him and she guides him to her entrance. She slides down onto him. Greg’s moan joins Molly’s contented sigh. God, the feel of him! She begins to move, riding him. She gives a small moan, enjoying the feel of his girth, his length inside of her. Greg manages to shift on the bench, his legs on either side. He lays his back on the bench and moans as Molly continues to ride him. He slips a hand down to Molly’s crotch, locating her clit. Molly gasps as Greg massages it. She starts to ride him faster. Greg slips his hand back to her waist and grips her with both. He stills her and Molly lets out a small whimper. Greg sits back up and bends Molly back to the bench so that she lays on it. He moves above her, clutching the bench as he drove into her hard and fast. Molly gasped and moaned out Greg’s name. He slipped a hand back down to her clit, stimulating it. She hissed in through her teeth and then gave a small gasp, her orgasm pushing her over the edge. She bucked, almost unseating Greg. Greg’s body stiffened and he could feel himself coming. He orgasmed, coming inside of Molly. He kissed her deeply. Their bodies slowly relaxed, Greg laying his head on Molly’s chest. She gently runs her fingers through his hair. Greg hasn’t pulled out, yet. Molly doesn’t mind. She loves the feel of him. When he does pull out, she closes her eyes, regretting the loss.  


“Wow.” Greg says.  


“Not sure why we hadn’t gotten around to that before. All of those times in Bart’s, just us.”  


Greg chuckles. “Didn’t know that there was that option. All those tables. Your desk.”  


“Probably not in the theatre. Don’t really care to have the possibility of someone seeing us from the gallery. My office would’ve been private, though. What about your office?”  


“I’ve got windows on my office. Granted, I do have curtains on it. But privacy is not guaranteed.” He leans up on an elbow, head in his hand. His other hand gently on her waist. He bends down to kiss her again, her hand on the back of his head.  


They hear Molly’s name being called out and both quickly sit. Molly stands, quickly grabs her discarded panties and slips them back on while Greg puts his cock back into his boxers, trying to quickly button and zip his trousers back up. He’s just finished buckling his belt when they hear Molly’s name being called out again, but closer.  


“Bloody hell that was close,” Greg says. He tucks his shirt back into his trousers.  


“How do I look?”  


“Well, um your lipstick is pretty much gone. Doesn’t look like I mussed your hair up much.” He straightens her bow and flower back into place. “Am I wearing your color?”  


She scrutinizes his face. “No, you’re fine.” She smooths his hair. She gave him her crooked smile.  


They glance around as Mrs. Hudson came around the bend. They hear her usual hoo-hoo, typically announcing her arrival.  


“There you are. Molly, are you ready to head home?”  


“If you want, I can take her home, Mrs. Hudson, as I live closer.”  


“If Molly wants to.”  


“It’s ok with me, Mrs. Hudson. Greg and I have a few things to discuss.”  


Mrs. Hudson leaves the couple and goes back to her date. She’s smiling as she leaves, knowing that Molly and Greg should’ve been together all this time.  


Greg turns to Molly. “Should we pick this back up at my place?”  


“Yes, definitely.”  


As they were leaving, Molly pulls out her mobile. She opens to the text messages and taps in a message to Tom “Sorry, but I don’t think this will work out. We’re done.” She hits Send, puts her mobile away and slips her arm around Greg’s waist as he slips his around hers. She smiles and leans against him as they make their way out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, I just want to see them together.


End file.
